


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 21: The Secret History of Val

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 21: The Secret History of Val

The Queens of Stormholt charge into the light and find themselves back in their kingdom. Expecting themselves to be engaged in combat once more, instead, the area is eerily quiet.

“Time flowed differently in the dark realm,” Kenna deduces, “there’s no way of knowing how long we’ve been gone.”

“Well, I’m ready to bust some heads,” Val says, cracking her knuckles.   
Kenna stops her, realizing that they need to scout out the area to know what their situation is currently. 

They cautiously move through the town, spying several Nevrakis and Ducitorian soldiers patrolling the area. Eventually, they decide to head out to a secluded area to regroup and come up with a plan.

They come across a camp hidden deep in the woods, covered by a thick lining of trees. Covered by the tall grass, they debate whether the site is likely to be friendly but are interrupted by a sword at their throats.

“Well, well. Look what we have here.”

To their relief, the voice belongs to Adder, who leads them to the camp. It’s quiet and dark, meant to keep from being discovered. There are soldiers from various regions, but they all recognize Kenna and Val immediately and stand to attention.

“What’s all the commotion?” A familiar voice calls out. It’s Liam, garbed in Stormholt armor; the growth of his hair and beard signify a long absence from the Queens. Upon seeing them, he races over to hug them. “It’s good to see you both in this difficult time.”

“Liam, what happened?” Kenna asks.

“And exactly how long have we been gone?” Val inquires.

Liam takes a deep breath, stroking his beard. “Let’s see; about, six months. Give or take a week.”

He sees the shock registered on their faces, but continues, “after you both disappeared, Azura overtook us easily, and the survivors went into hiding. Zenobia runs the kingdom now, with soldiers constantly maintaining ‘order.’ Some of us escaped, and I decided to seek out allies throughout the Five Kingdoms to build a new army to retake Stormholt.”

He takes a moment to look around, “with the two of you back, I know morale will rise, and we will be triumphant.”

Val leans in to whisper to Kenna, “I told you this guy was a badass.”

Kenna chuckles lightly then puts her hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Thank you, your majesty. If we succeed, the Five Kingdoms will owe you a debt of gratitude. I do believe tomorrow; we will reclaim our land.” She looks at her wife, “isn’t that right, Val?”

Val smiles and kisses her, then announces to the crowd, “Sleep well, soldiers! Tomorrow we kick some evil witch ass!”

Cheers go out before Liam reminds them not to give away their position. Everyone goes quiet again, but the energy is undeniable.

“She’ll want to see you,” Liam says leading Kenna and Val to a tent at the center of the camp. Inside they see Whitlock and a heavily pregnant Lia.

image

“Oh, my gods,” Kenna says as she rushes over to the Ducitorian.

“Wow, you look like you’re going to pop any day now,” says Val, only to get flashed an annoyed look, “uh, sorry, I mean, are you ok?”

“Thank you both for coming,” Lia says, “I regret not being able to fight tomorrow, but know I’ll be there in spirit.”

“Of course, Lia,” Kenna says as she squeezes Lia’s hand and looks right at her, “I promise that after tomorrow, you and your baby will be safe.”

Lia smiles, visibly exhausted and thanks, Kenna. “Perhaps you should get some rest,” a concerned Whitlock says, “I’m going to show Kenna and Val to their tent.”

Kenna can sense the burden on Whitlock’s shoulders, “are you alright?” she asks him. 

He sighs and shakes his head, “this should be the greatest moment of my life. I’m married to the woman I love and am about to be a father, but Azura’s ruined everything. I know that there will be bloodshed, and it’s always been everything that I’ve opposed. But everything’s different with my daughter on the way, I’ll do anything, and I mean anything to keep my family safe.”

Before going into their tent, Val gives Whitlock a hearty pat on the back, “don’t worry about a thing,” she tells him, “I’ll do plenty of killing so you don’t have to.”

Kenna shakes her head with a laugh, “Val’s joking, Whitlock, but you know we’ll be here to support you, and you have a good heart. Sometimes doing the right thing is difficult, but your willingness to make those difficult decisions is what makes you a hero.”

Whitlock smiles, “thank you, Kenna. You always know how to make me feel better.”

Kenna is startled by a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she is surprised to see Diavolos.

“Is that any way to greet me, after all, this time?” he asks her as he lightly holds her arm. Immediately, Val swats his hand away. He flashes an angry look, then suppresses his annoyance. 

“I guess you two are all better now.”

“Damn straight, we are,” Val says, placing her arm around Kenna.

“I see,” says Diavolos before nodding at Kenna, “goodnight your majesty… uh, Majesties. It’s good to have you back. Both of you. Hopefully, now we can finish this war, and I can return to the Kenna I know and love.”

As Diavolos takes his leave, Kenna and Val walk the camp, until they see Dom. He rushes over to hug Kenna.

“Damn,” Val says to Kenna, “You really are popular, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry Val,” Dom says, “Kenna and I grew up together. The thought that she died plagued me for months.”

“Go on and have your moment then,” Val says with a laugh, “but remember, at the end of the day, she comes back to me.”

“No problem,” Kenna says to Val, smacking her butt, “now move along, beautiful. I’ll see you tonight.”

The Mercenary smiles. It’s good to be back home and seeing Kenna happy warms her heart. Walking through the camp, she finds a friend of her own.

“Kailani!" 

She walks over it the Ebrimelian, hugging her.

"Hey, your majesty, good to see you again.” Kailani appears upbeat all things considered.

“How have you been?” Val asks her, already knowing the answer.

“Well, one of my best friends died, and the other was missing for months,” she says, letting out a bitter laugh, “other than that I’m great.”

They grab some ale and raise their mugs.

“Here’s to Rowan,” Val says.

“To Rowan.”

They clink their mugs together and down their drinks with enthusiasm.

The night drags on, and the Queens of Stormholt return to their tent. They hold on tight, relishing in their ability to touch each other once more. There is to be no sleep on this night.

***

It’s daybreak, and the army is animated and ready to fight. But to their horror, Azura and her forces are already prepared. 

“Of course, I knew you were back,” she explains, “I’ve been trying to get you both out this whole time.”

She looks at the Queens of Stormholt, “Val, this is your last chance. Join me and live, or we’ll all die.”

The Mercenary responds by wrapping her arm around Kenna, “I’ve made my choice. A life without Kenna is no life at all.”

“So be it,” Azura says with a scowl, motioning to her forces to begin their attack.  
The soil of Stormholt is stained with blood again, with separate battalions led by Kenna, Val, Liam, Diavolos, and Kailani, which initially overwhelms Azura’s military. 

Pressing their advantage, Dom brings fire down upon them, but just as victory seems assured, Azura blasts him with lighting. The energy coursing through his body threatens to kill him when a second gust of fire throws Azura off her balance.

Dom looks to see Sei, with a force of fire wielders from the Blackspine Mountains. The sight of the reinforcements enrages Azura, and she brings down lighting all around her, killing warriors by the dozens at a time, until she inexplicably stops.

“Her magic,” Val says, “it’s almost gone.”

She and Kenna advance on her, their swords clash against Azura’s in a graceful, coordinated fashion. And just when Azura seems to wear them both down, Val spins forward and drives her sword into Azura’s left shoulder. The witch screams and falls to the ground.

“This is for Jackson!”

Aggressively, she twists the blade, ripping it off of Azura’s now severed arm.

“This is for Raydan!”

Her sword comes down on the witches right arm, spilling this wretched fiend’s blood.

“And this is for trying to ruin my marriage!”

A sickening sound escapes Azura’s lips as Val plunges her sword into Azura’s heart. 

The Witch stammers. With her nubs, she crawls up to Val as her mouth fills with blood, making her voice guttural.

“This is what you want?” she asks Val, then looks at Kenna, “very well, in that case, I have a final gift for you.”

The Witches eyes go white. As they glow, an image appears. The crowd sees years into the past to observe the former King and Queen of Ebrimel. They see a teenage son and a baby daughter, who is kidnapped by a stranger seeking a ransom. They observe a half-hearted attempt to find the baby girl by an unloving family; parents eager to invest themselves more into the girl’s brother, who’s happy to be the recipient of their preferential treatment. They see the man sell the baby to a local farmer, who forces her to work as she grows into a little girl. They witness the girl sold to the mercenary Severin Cale, who trains her to be a great warrior by the time she grows up to become the woman that stands before them.

“You see,” Azura tells Val, her breath weak, “you never needed Kenna to be a queen, you were already one by yourself.”

The Witch’s eyes roll over, and silence befalls the land. After an agonizing moment, Diavolos addresses everyone. 

“I know not what weight my word carries here,” he announces, “but as Diavolos, King of my world’s Stormholt and Abanthus, I formally recognize the royal lineage of Queen Valentina of Stormholt and Ebrimel.” 

He and Val share a look; she nods, smiling ever so slightly. Liam joins in to cast his support, and a loud cheer goes out amongst the victorious army.

The soldiers who fought for Azura are gathered and taken to the dungeon. But before Zenobia is taken away, Val approaches her, “Congratulations, your majesty,” the Nevrakis Princess says with a sneer. 

“You were wrong about me,” Val says, “and about Kenna. We love each other no matter what, and whatever differences we have are ultimately inconsequential.” 

Zenobia tenses as Val draws her sword, “you know the difference between you and me?” the Ebrimel Queen asks, “you kill people, but I kill monsters.” The Nevrakis Princess closes her eyes, anticipating her imminent death, but opens them to find Val sword just short of her neck. 

“Killing an unarmed prisoner?” Val asks her, “that sounds more like Zenobia Nevrakis than me.” She motions to the guards to take her away. 

Val is congratulated by many on her royal lineage, only to give polite thanks, before finding her way to Kenna.

“Val,” Kenna says to her, cupping her face, “I’m so sorry about what your family did to you. But you know I’ll love you, even more, to make up for them.”

The Ebrimel Queen smiles warmly at her wife, “this is why we’re perfect together. Azura thought finding out that I was born into royalty would be a gift. Hells I have been told congratulations more today than ever, even on our wedding! But you know me well enough to know that this is nothing that I wanted. I would’ve rather not known about those creeps.”

Kenna nods at her, and they share a kiss, and Val pulls away to tell her, “More than ever. You’re my family, Kenna and I’ll love you forever.

The Queens of Stormholt survey the land, noting that there is much to do to, but confident that they will build a better Stormholt than ever before.


End file.
